Blaketus
'''Blaketus '''is a very strange-looking plant that functions as an extremely heavy-duty defensive plant that allows terrestrial plants to be planted in water behind it, extinguishes flames upon touch and keeps all plants behind it from freezing solid! When a Yuki-onna (an enemy from the Edo Period that can freeze multiple plants very quickly) sees that a Blaketus is in her way, she will turn the opposite direction and run away in non-death defeat, in reference to the plant's strange appearance and abilities Plant Food Upon giving a Blaketus plant food, it will grow needles, gain the ability to damage every enemy it touches it and gains the ability to regenerate health even under attack. Suburban Almanac Entry Toughness: Undying Recharge: Fast Cost: 600 sun Damage: Picky Special: regenerates health over time, can be planted in water or land, immune to flame and frost "Blaketi protect all plants behind it from fire, water and ice!" "Hey! Stop eating so much sun!" Says Puff-shroom and Weeabush to Blaketus, trying to heckle him for his love to eat up sun. "What are you? A Cactus?! A Pine tree?! Lily pads long lost cousin?" laughed Banana Launcher to Blaketus, joking about his strange and different appearance. As much as Blaketus has no idea what kind of plant he truly is, all he does in response is to quietly chuckle and smirk knowing that if it were not for him, Lily Pad and the fire and ice plants would be really working overtime beyond to keep everyone else from being either frozen, overheated or submerged in water. Usage/Strategies Blaketus is very effectively essential to use in Edo Period, Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach & Frostbite Caves as a whole column in front the rest of the player's defences can completely negate or neutralize a wide variety different threats. Including the shifting tides and water levels, (can damage all zombies if they are in water) fishermen, octopi and it's infamous users, Ice weasels, Blockhead zombies, Hunter zombies, Icy winds and Explorers zombies and their torches. it's most comedic and distinctive strategic advantage is to disgust Yuki-onnas into running away from the lawn. As yuki-onnas, will create huge blizzards that will freeze unprotected plants very quickly if there is no Blaketus anywhere in front of them. Not to mention said plants will be safe from the effects of flame and frost tiles. However, using the Blaketus is not all fun and games as it costs more per Blaketus than Winter melons & Banana launchers! That means the player should be cautious about using this plant in Dark Ages, Lost City and Far Future, as Wizards, Excavators and Football Mechs can very easily either limit this plant's usefulness or completely waste 600 sun all together like if it was nothing depending where exactly it's planted. Also, if a Blaketus is keeping its terrestrial friends above water and it gets destroyed, that could very easily mean far more than just 600 sun being wasted! It's ability to make the player's defences safe from said environmental threats is only limited to just behind it, meaning for maximum protection, per Blaketus, the player better make sure they have enough firepower to keep the Blaketus from being damaged too much as the biggest area of effect is just a single whole lane if it's planted at the rightmost tile (can't protect out of it's lane). Which also means, that whatever lane just happens to not have a Blaketus in front of everything else is left vulnerable to water and frost. On the other hand, since it is twice as tough as a Tall-nut and regenerates health like and Infi-nut, Blaketus can also be used just like either one, buying other plants time, blocking, compressing enemies into smaller areas and can even delay gargantuars as much as a spikerock and all! Thus making it heavenly to use in conjunction with Bonk Choy, Spikerock, Chomper and especially Kill la Lily! Just keep in mind about it's sun cost (especially about levels that restrict how much sun you spend, don't use it in those levels) and to keep them in front of the rest of your plants!